The present invention relates to antiskid tire chains, e.g. of the type generally indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,886.
Such tire chains are typically made up of a plurality of sections comprising a row of relatively large steel rings held in place by means of cross chains which in groups of three are arranged along the tire chain, one end link of each of the three cross chains of each group being joined in a junction member from which the cross chains extend in different directions.
In these prior tire chains the junction member is in the form of a closed annular ring or link. Replacing of worn or broken parts in a such tire chain is time-consuming and requires tools as well as welding equipment.